


Hair on the Blanket

by R3ads2MuchDouj1n



Series: Blankets Series [5]
Category: American Dragon: Jake Long
Genre: Aftercare, Aged-Up Character(s), Boys Kissing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Facial Shaving, Hot, M/M, Messy, Not Canon Compliant, Post-Coital Cuddling, Pubic Hair, Sloppy Makeouts, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 10:37:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20006941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R3ads2MuchDouj1n/pseuds/R3ads2MuchDouj1n
Summary: Look, Mama just watched a documentary about incels and she needs to put some positive gay content out into the universe.





	Hair on the Blanket

Spud's dick was out. That was the first thing Jake noticed when he walked into the bathroom, coffee mug in hand; Spud's dick, and that for some reason he had the razor right next to said body part. Spud didn't notice him for what felt like a whole minute, when he did notice Jake took the opportunity to speak first:

"Don't. Make. Any. Sudden. Movements."

At this Spud looked down and realized where the razor was, relative to him. He stood stock still.

"Next, gently lift the razor from..." Jake looked down then immediately looked back up at Spud's face, which was red as a beet " there"

Spud did so, and gently placed it on the sink. His face still red, he was about reach down and pull his pants back up, blood still firmly trapped in his cheeks when Jake stopped him, leaning over and placing his hands back at his side, taking his face in his hands and trying with all his might to keep his attention on the two brown eyes in Spud's head not...Spud's head. And he said, calmly as possible:

"And stop being embarrassed, we've seen each other naked before, this is nothing new. Just take a few deep breaths and let the blood flow out of your face. Don't touch it." Jake added noticing the sudden panic that filled Spud's expression at the mention of his face and blood, Spud closed his eyes and breathed in an out, slowly, and the blood receded back into the rest of his body, slowly. _He's so cute when he blushes_ , Jake thought, _but he wanted me to focus on something else_ , Jake took a few deep breaths himself, closed his eyes, and opened them to see that Spud's pants were still on the floor, he raised his eyes up past the bristles of short dark hair that covered Spud's otherwise pale legs, past the...ahem...body part of contention...past the loose fabric of the T-shirt that spud was still wearing for some reason, up to Spud's freshly shaven face.

He looked Spud dead in the eye and asked, as calmly as possible "What were you doing, just now?" Spud did that thing he did where his eyes darted around the room for an explanation, and Jake could see the slight pinking of his cheeks and held up both hands before gently suggesting "Just say it. we live in this house together. You have seen me having the runs, I have seen you wearing clown make up for your family's restaurant, at one point...nothing you say, nothing you do, is worth getting embarrassed about" Jake finished and as Spud took a few more deep breaths, evening out his complexion once again. 

Spud took one last breath before quickly saying, in almost a whisper "I was trying to shave my pubes" 

"Why?" was Jake's immediate response, earning him a questioning glance from Spud, who lifted up his shirt to expose the black line of hair that lead down to the small shrub of curling black-brown hairs that surrounded...that. _Come on it just went down_ , thought Jake as he focused his attention back on Spud who was smiling now, for some reason.

"Um, Jake?" 

_Oh no._

"Do you um, Do you like my pubes?"

_Goddamit why?!_

"Well?"

_Well? Do I?_ Jake asked himself looking back down at Spud's... _Yes_.

"Yes" Jake said, half aware he'd said it, mostly trying to train his eyes back on Spud's face, he had a look of genuine interest on his face 

"Can I ask why?"

"...I don't know if I'll give you a satisfactory answer" 

"Okay, so...you'd prefer it if I didn't shave them"

"Well, why do you wanna shave them?"

"Makes it look bigger"

"Really?"

"Well...I mean, I read--"

"Please, Spud, you're smart, use those brains to not go on _those_ kinds of websites"

"I'm a man I'm insecure!"

"Spud."

"You just want me to not shave them!"

"Well, Yeah you look hot..." Jake stuttered at this, he tried not to look as Spud took off his shirt fully, but he had a hard time not staring at Spud once he kicked the plaid pants away. He was gorgeous, maybe not in the supermodel, up to his neck in muscles kind of way but seeing him standing there with slightly mussed brown hair, soft and begging to be touched, rustled, played with, and his pale shoulders, broad and craving to be grabbed, his supple hips and...that. It was taking Jake a lot of mental energy not to... _and it's back_.

Spud noticed, his eyebrows shot to the ceiling. His eyes trained on the unfortunate protrusion in Jake's boxers, stretching out the pattern of pizza slices like arrows all pointing in one direction, to Jake's...reaction to Spud. Spud looked Jake in the eyes, and Jake was about ready to burst, his soft brown eyes seemed so full of concern and...something else. Curiosity maybe.

" _This_ , does it for you?" Spud asked, gesturing to his body, which Jake longed to touch right as it was, every bristly leg hair and curly pube included. Jake nodded, not sure if he could still speak. Spud looked over at the mug, and looked back at Jake, his eyes doing a slow march, a look Jake knew meant he was thinking

"You never drink this stuff, any reason for that?"

Jake didn't speak, Spud looked down at himself and gathered his pants, put them back on one leg at a time, gesturing to indicate the change 

"You think you can tell me now?"

Jake could, but did he want... _I did make him explain that whole pube thing didn't I? And he had to throw a fork..._

with a sigh Jake calmly explained that dragons couldn't function on substances, either they didn't work or they worked too well, or...well, just not the best situation. 

Spud smiled at him "Is there any other way you can boost your energy?"

It was at this moment that Jake noticed Spud's hands were on the white drawstring of his pajama bottoms. _No rules against that_ he thought as he smiled and dragged Spud out of the bathroom and up the staircase/ladder/whatever. For some reason he'd never found the bathroom a very good place to do these things, maybe it was because people only went in there to clean themselves or purge themselves of unwanted...everything. But thankfully spud was in agreed and halfway to the staircase/ladder/whatever the plaid pants had gone flying into the air like a green and blue lined sail, and Spud's slim, muscular, pale, hairy legs had jogged after Jake, his dick swinging from leg to leg as they got closer. In a similar vein the minute they got to the top Jake pressed his open mouth on Spud, feeling the warm wet opening of his mouth give, feeling teeth clash in a hungry fight. Spud had ripped Jake's shirt off over his head and thrown it downstairs, while Jake had gripped Spud's shoulders and pulled him closer the same way one pulled the cord of a lawnmower, so fast and hard that Spud's shoulder had hit and maybe bruised Jake's pectoral.

Him and Spud got into the rhythm or lack thereof, Spud's big hard dick began grinding against the pizza slices, Jake could feel it back there could feel it in the space between his cheeks, while he held Spud like a vice made of muscle he also felt Spud shift them so Jake was on the bed, on his back, and a sudden rush of cold air told him that Spud had sent the boxers flying to catch up with the top. 

Spud was throbbing as he pawed at Jake, running his hands wherever he could get them, Jake felt all the sweet bristly softness that come from Spud's body hair, from his chest, his legs brushing up against Jake's, his freshly shaven face scratching Jake's and he wrapped and twisted his hands in Spud's brown locks pulling him closer until he couldn't feel a single millimeter between them. Spud was still throbbing, his dick poking like a hard rod of steel, always missing it's target, jabbing Jake in his cheeks, his taint, and always just missing it's target.

Until it hit home, Jake felt it fill him up, he rode it with every thrust and pulse that Spud made, felt the bush of Spud's pubes brush up against his ring as the long cylinder entered him, first gently with the tip, then hard and stretching him out. He felt beautiful, it was a weird thing to feel with another guys's dick in his ass, but he did, he felt loved, he felt _wanted_. 

When it was finished, and there was a mess, white sticky and all over Jake's chest, and coming out of his ass, Spud had filled him up and now the warm salty smelling substance dripped out of his hole, he felt exhausted. Spud meanwhile, seemed energized, almost stronger, and carried Jake in his sweaty dripping state into the tub, filled it with water and cleaned him off. Jake liked this, he liked how Spud's hands felt on his chest, liked how he gently cleaned him, gently did everything, placing little kisses here and there, soft little touches between scrubbing, he could have fallen asleep like that. But Spud got him out of that tub, toweled him off, and put him into some baggy over sized clothes that Jake suspected were actually Spud's. Spud carefully put him back in the bed before Jake pulled him in, he tried to get up and out, he tried to. Well okay he didn't try that hard.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed me desperately doing some gay disaster therapy
> 
> Stay tuned for more!


End file.
